


Imagines of Every Kind

by Eli_Winchester



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Winchester/pseuds/Eli_Winchester
Summary: These are just some one-shots that I've written over the years! I will add when they were originally published, as most of these are reposts from my Wattpad! If you wanna request something from me, just comment on the "Little Things to Remember" chapter!I'll add tags, characters, and relationships as I write these.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Freddy Fazbear/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Hong Kong (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Little Things to Remember

Hey, everyone! This is Eli! I just wanted to let you all know that I will do any request I get! There's not a specific thing that I will do it on. It could be anime, movies, or TV shows. Also, I will do books! Just leave in the comments what you want me to base the imagine on, who you want in it, what you want to happen, and what mood you want it to be. They will more than likely be in the first person just because that's easier for me.

The way to make a request is the following. Make sure to comment your request!

Characters:

What kind:

What you want to happen:

_**Things to Remember.** _

Y/N means Your Name.

Y/L/N means Your Last Name

Y/F/N means Your Full Name.

_**The different kinds of imagines:** _

<3 means Romantic

^-^ means Cute

:'( means Sad

;) means smutty


	2. Freddy Fazbear x Reader ^-^ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on June 15, 2015.
> 
> Word count: 2,288

_**NIGHT ONE** _

Watching over the new pizza place was weird. I just stayed in one of the rooms with a little bit of power. And it had to last me for _six hours._ I'm not sure why I agreed to this job. I've heard horrible tales about how a lot of the people died while having this job. It was about as cursed as the job of Defense of the Dark Arts teacher from Harry Potter. I had heard before that the animatronics were really scary, especially Foxy. Since it was only my first night, Foxy hadn't shown up, but the animatronics I _had_ seen weren't even scary. If anything, they were adorable, if not attractive. I knew it was risky to take the job, but when I went in to see the 'tronics, Freddy caught my attention. He somehow looked like my dream guy. The manager had seen me staring at him and raised his eyebrow.

I quickly looked at the monitors to see if any of them were coming towards me. When I saw that Chica was right beside the office, I closed the door she was at until she went back to the kitchen. Hours later, six o'clock finally came around, and the animatronics headed back to their places. As the rest of the staff checked in, I stretched and went to go look at Freddy again. When I looked into his eyes, it scared me to see that it looked like he winked at me! I backed up with a gasp, and some of the staff looked over at me. One of the girls named Nicole came over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Y/N, you okay?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes. I nodded quickly and looked back at Freddy. Nicole looked at him also and bit her lip out of anxiety.

I looked at her then smiled slightly, "Thanks." With that, I pulled away from her and started my way home.

_**NIGHT TWO** _

****After I got settled, I checked the monitors to see Freddy staring right into one of the cameras. I gasped and closed it then checked to see if any other tronics were nearby. When I saw I was safe, I quickly looked back on the monitor where Freddy was and saw that he was gone. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps come to the door, and then Freddy was inside the office. He closed the door behind him, and I tried to get into a corner farthest away from him. He moved over to me smoothly, much more smoothly than a regular animatronic would. He smirked when he saw me and opened his mouth.

"You don't need to be scared of me," he said, his voice soothing and deep. I stared at him with awe, and he walked closer to me while chuckling. He held his hand out to help me up, and I hesitantly took it. As he pulled me up, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I squeaked slightly and blushed. He chuckled and pulled me back over to the office desk. When he got to the chair, he gently pushed me into the chair and turned on the monitors.

"Don't worry about power. I'll watch over you," he whispered close to my ear. I blushed and quickly scanned the monitors. Freddy chuckled and left the office. I watched him leave and then looked at the monitors again. The first one I looked at had just Freddy's face, and he was smirking. I screamed again and quickly shut the monitors. When I opened them again, he was on the same screen as Chica. He seemed to be confronting her. I looked over the different screens then saw Freddy yet again. This time he was winking and blowing a kiss. I scoffed slightly and shut off the monitors.

Three hours later, the animatronics went back to their places, and I went to the door to leave. Before I went outside, I looked back at Freddy once more. He smirked and winked before anyone else could see. I blushed and left quickly to go back home.

As soon as I got home, I flopped down on my bed to think over my predicament. I groaned and thought to myself _Of course my dream guy has to be an animatronic at the place I work. Not only that, but he's killed other people._ I sighed and covered my face with one of my pillows.

Soon after that, my phone started buzzing. I looked at it and saw that the manager of the pizza place was calling.

I sighed and answered, " Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need you to come in right now." I quickly sat up out of bed.

"But I just got home! What do I need to come in for?!"

"We need more staff. Just come in. You can even stay in your office if you want." I sighed and shook my head.

"Fine. I'll be right over."

_**NIGHT THREE** _

I went to grab coffee while I thought everyone was still there. When I turned around, Freddy was right there. I gasped and jumped back, spilling my coffee all over my shirt. He chuckled and took the cup from me and grabbed a towel to dry off my shirt. I groaned and took the towel.

"I've got it. You don't need to help me," I said as I slightly glared at him.

He shrugged and chuckled, "Don't need to give me that look. I didn't do anything wrong. I just came to talk to you."

"About what? And how is this even possible?" I slowly walked backwards away from him. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I squirmed in his hold, and he chuckled.

"You don't need to fear me, you know. I'm not going to hurt you," Freddy smiled and gently kissed my head. I blushed a deep red and looked down. He chuckled and made me look up by putting a finger under my chin.

"C'mon. I've got a bet going with Bonnie and Foxy. Chica just wants me to be happy," he said while smirking.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "And what's that supposed to mean? You have a bet going?"

"I mean we have a bet on how it'll take to get you to fall in love with me." I blushed more and pulled away from him.

"Dude, back off. Why do you think I'm going to fall in love with you?"

He smirked and leaned in close to my ear, "I see the look you always give me. You think I'm attractive anyway."

I quickly looked away from him and sat down at my desk. He stood behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him, "What? You need something?"

He smirked and whispered, "Yeah. Your love." I blushed and glared.

"Go away, please. I need to watch out for the others," I opened up the monitors and scanned them. As soon as I closed them, Freddy picked me up and draped me over his shoulder. I yelped and tried to get away.

I started slapping his back and screaming for him to put me down. He just chuckled and kept walking until he set me down into a chair. When I looked up, I saw Chica first. She was leaning over and looking at me curiously. I gasped and tried to back up quickly but Bonnie was blocking my escape. As I looked around, I saw that all of the animatronics were watching me. Foxy came closer to me and used his hook to bring up a piece of my hair to examine.

"Ye ain't goin' t' be able t' make her fall smartly, Fred," said Foxy, which made Freddy chuckle.

"She's already gotten feelings for me. All I need to do is keep doing what I am, and she'll fall for me before she leaves tomorrow," he said while smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey! I'm still right here! Stop talking about me like I'm not."

Bonnie leaned in and chuckled, "Might as well get used to it. You should feel lucky that Freddy's taken a liking to you. Otherwise we would've done what we've done to the others."

My eyes widened, and I tried to get away from him. Freddy put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He gave all three of the other tronics a death glare, "You're going to leave Y/N alone. She's mine." With that, he picked me up again and carried me back to my office. I quickly got out of his arms and sat down in my chair. He chuckled and stood in front of the door we came in. I risked a glance at him and saw that he was just smiling at me.

I felt my ears burn as I asked, "What? What do you want from me?" He shrugged in response and kept smiling at me.

Finally, just two hours later, I was able to go home. After I grabbed my things, I quickly ran towards the door. I ran into Nicole yet again. She caught me before we fell and looked at my face.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She looked into my eyes with concern in hers. I nodded quickly and ran to my car.

**_NIGHT FOUR_ **

Although Freddy had stopped me at the coffee, I went back while rubbing my eyes. When I turned around, I saw that Chica was there. I jumped slightly then sighed out, "What? Did Freddy send you to get me?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not here to get you for Freddy. I'm here to talk to you." I raised my eyebrow when she spoke and looked at her with confusion.

"Talk to me about what? About the dumb bet?" She nodded slightly.

"It does have to deal with the bet, but I don't think it's stupid. You see, Freddy actually likes you. I don't know why, but he does. I'm hoping you don't hurt him and say you don't like him back."

I blushed slightly and shrugged, "I guess I do. But why does it matter? What will he get out of me liking him?"

All of a sudden, Chica smiled at someone behind me, and I felt arms go around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder. I went stiff and slowly looked at the face that was leaning on me. Of course. It was Freddy. I blushed a deep red and tried to escape his hold.

He chuckled and said, "I knew it. Now, I have a question to ask you. Tomorrow, you will more than likely want to leave the job. I was wondering..... what if you joined us? We can make you an animatronic, and you can stay here with us. Just wear your prettiest dress tomorrow, and put your hair in a way that you would be fine with having it forever." He chuckled as he said that, but I was looking at him in surprise.

"You actually want me to stay with you? But... Why?"

Chica quickly stepped in for Freddy, "Because he's never felt this way before. I told you. He really likes you."

I smiled slightly and looked down, thinking the offer over. "Well... I guess I think it over while I'm at home."

Freddy smiled and kissed my cheek then let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

I smiled back and nodded, "Yeah." After that, I looked at Chica and smiled at her as well. "Well, I'm going to go to my office to think over the offer a bit." She nodded and smiled back while skipping away to the other 'tronics.

When my shift was over, I stopped by to see Freddy and the others in the front. As I smiled at them, the others looked over at me. I saw Nicole looking very concerned while talking to them, then she walked over.

"Hey, Y/N. You seem different today. Did something happen last night?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Something did." With that, I walked out of the restaurant.

**_NIGHT FIVE_ **

When I walked into the store on my final night, I looked around and smiled when I saw everyone was gone. I went to the bathroom before any of the 'tronics could see me and checked on my hair, makeup, and dress. After I was sure I looked perfect, I walked out to see all of them standing there, waiting for me. Chica bounded over and hugged me while squealing "You're joining us!"

I giggled and looked over at Freddy who was smirking at Bonnie and Foxy. I went over to them and smiled, "Well, I guess Freddy won the bet, huh?"

Foxy chuckled and nodded, "Aye, lass. T' others and I be very pleased with your choice. Welcome t' t' crew."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and said, "What he _means_ is that we're happy you're joining us. Welcome to the family." With that, Foxy gave him a quick glare that made me laugh.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm glad I'm joining, too."

Chica smiled and hugged me again. "Well, I'm the one helping you become one of us! You ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

Hours later, when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened for the day, people wondered where the night guard went to. They also wondered who the new animatronic was. It was a beautiful female bear, one that seemed to be in love with Freddy.


	3. Dean Winchester x Reader <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad on November 28, 2015.
> 
> Word count: 1,364

Hunting with the Winchesters was always a challenge, but never a boring one. The most recent one was a shapeshifter. Too bad for us, it expected we were coming. As soon as we got there, it took Dean and ran off. Sam and I ran after it, but when we got there, we saw two Deans.

Sam groaned out, "Great. Which one is which? It's not like we can just see which one is a larger ass to us."

As if on cue, both Deans growled out, "Hey! Watch it, Sammy," then glared at each other.

I smirked and said, "If this wasn't serious, it would be funny," which made both Deans glare at me. After that, one of them smirked at me.

"Hmm. You should be able to figure it out, Y/N. You daydream about me all the time."

I raised my eyebrow at him and scoffed. Sam looked over at me then looked back at the Deans. He brought up his gun and aimed. All of a sudden, one of the Deans ran right towards me then knocked me down.

"Y/N!" Both Sam and Dean yelled and aimed their guns at the shapeshifter, who didn't react. He just smirked down at me.

"Aw. He doesn't know, does he? How you feel about him." My eyes widened as he chuckled, threatening to reveal the secret I had been hiding since I first met the brothers. I shook my head quickly, silently pleading the shifter to stay quiet. But my begging went unnoticed. The shifter looked up at Dean and smirked. "You see, this little one _loves_ you for some reason. I don't see why. You push everyone you love away, including her." At that, both mine and Dean's eyes immediately found each other's then quickly away.

Dean quickly got over the shock and glared at the shifter, growling out, "Let her go, and maybe I won't blow your head off. Maybe just a nice warning shot in the torso." Sam looked at the three of us in shock and confusion.

"Hey! I'm a bit left out here! Can I be told what the hell is going on?" Both Deans rolled their eyes at this.

At the same time, Dean said "It doesn't matter" as the shifter said "Dean and the girl love each other, idiot." As soon as I heard the shifter's words, my eyes hardened as I took my elbow and rammed it into its side, hopefully breaking a rib or two. As soon as he let me go, I whirled around while grabbing my gun and shot him in the forehead. While the shifter fell, I walked back towards the Winchesters, both staring at me in amazement. Soon, Dean recovered and smirked.

"That's my girl." I blushed slightly then smiled. Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to the Impala. While walking by Dean, he gave me a look that clearly said that we needed to talk once back at the bunker. I winced slightly and quickly got in the back, assessing my body to see if I was injured.

**_\--T_ ** _**IME SKIP--** _

Once we were at the bunker, I quickly got out, trying to avoid Sam and Dean. Sadly, I wasn't fast enough. Dean quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Sam saw that and went into the bunker before I could ask him to help me out. I sighed as Dean pulled me back towards him and looked at me with confusion in his eyes when I wouldn't meet his. He slowly tilted my chin up with his fingers and made me look at him. When I tried to shy away, Dean gently, but firmly, grabbed my chin and kept me looking at him.

After a while of silence, he opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he then closed it. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground quickly then back into my eyes.

He whispered, "Was he telling the truth? Do you really love me? Or was he lying?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"He wasn't lying, Dean... I fell in love with you the first time I met you. I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like it was love at first sight. And not just lust, but actual love. That's what I didn't want to tell you or Sam. I couldn't stand being rejected by you..." My eyes slowly teared up as I broke away from his hold and walked into the bunker, going to my room. As soon as I walked in, I saw Sam in the doorway. When he saw my tears, he sighed quietly then walked up to me.

"He feels the same, you know. He won't shut up about it when you're not around." I scoffed and pushed my way past him. As soon as I got into my room and shut the door, the tears that had welled up in my eyes started streaming down my face. When I finally realized, I groaned slightly as I wiped my eyes.

\-- ** _DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW_** \--

When Y/N ran up to her room, I tried following, but Sam blocked my path. I glared at him and tried to shove him out of the way.

"What are you doing, Sam?! I need to talk to her!" He shook his head and put his hands on my shoulders, keeping me in place. I glared at him, and he just sighed.

"Dean, you need to let her have some time to herself before you go talk to her. It'll be better for her."

"What does that even mean?! I need to talk to her, Sam! I love her!"

He sighed and nodded. "I know that. I tried telling her that, but she didn't believe me. Just give her a little bit of time."

I frowned and walked into the living room, waiting until Sam walked away from guarding the hallway then quickly walking towards Y/N's room. As soon as I got to her door, I heard her sniffling and sobbing slightly from right beside the door. I sighed and knocked on the door, hearing her quickly sniffle and presumably wiping her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Who is it?" Her voice was still wobbly, giving away the fact that she had been crying.

I sighed and opened the door, "It's me, Y/N. Why are you crying?" Her eyes widened when she saw me, and then she quickly walked away from me, sitting on her bed to face the wall. As she did that, I frowned and sat beside her, gently taking her hand between mine.

"Y/N... I feel the same. You walked away too quickly for me to tell you. I guess Sam told you, but you didn't listen to him, either. But now you know. I don't know if you still love me or not, but if you do, please say something."

\--- ** _YOUR POINT OF VIEW_** _\---_

As Dean confessed his feelings to me, I wiped my eyes with the hand he wasn't holding then stared at him with confusion when he asked if I still loved him.

"You think I don't love you that soon after confessing I fell in love with you when I first met you? Seriously, Dean, how _stupid_ are you?!"

He looked shocked at first and then slowly smiled. As he did this, I smiled back then realized that he was leaning in, sneaking glances at my lips. I blushed then slowly leaned in also.

" _Finally_ you guys admit it! I've been in the middle of your stupid sexual tension for _years!_ " Dean and I quickly jumped apart and looked at the door to my room to see Sam leaning on it while smirking and crossing his arms. Dean groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Get lost, Sam!" The younger brother just laughed while walking away. Dean grumbled until I laughed and rested my hand on his cheek.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of getting to you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. I won't let anything stop me from loving you ever again."

With that, he leaned in and sealed our promise with a kiss.


	4. Hong Kong x Reader :'( ^-^ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on November 30, 2015.
> 
> Word count: 787

"Y/N, this is a pointless argument! I told you before, Xiao Mei is just my friend! Why don't you believe me on this?!"

"Oh, I don't know! Because you always are with her instead of with me?! You stood me up on our one-year anniversary just so you could go to her _cooking_ party!" I yelled at my boyfriend of 1.5 years, tearing up as I did so. I sighed and wiped my eyes then walked towards the front door. "I can't believe you. So I have to leave you."

Leon's jaw dropped slightly before he grabbed my wrist. "I don't think so, Y/N. This isn't going to stop until we get this figured out."

I glared at him as I wrenched my wrist from his grasp, quickly breezing through the door, slamming it as I went. I sighed and quickly started walking, not even noticing the icy winds and snow beating against my face. As I walked, my eyes teared up, and I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the betrayal that I felt. The world seemed to be pure white as the snow whirled around my vision.

**_-LEON'S POINT OF VIEW-_ **

After Y/N left, all I could think was _I can't let her leave. She's the only thing that is important to me._ The only thing that could help me besides Y/N was Xiao Mei, but she was the one that originally started this... I sighed and went to grab my phone. No matter the reason of Y/N leaving, I needed some help. As soon as I grabbed my cell phone, I instinctively typed in Xiao Mei's number and dialed.

"Hey, Leon. What's up?" As soon as I heard her voice, I sniffled and teared up.

"X-Xiao Mei? Will you please come over? Y/N just left..." With that, I had to hold back my sobs. I only distinctly heard her say she would be there in less than 15 minutes. After that, she hung up, and I slowly let myself cry. As soon as I heard a loud knocking on the door, I sniffed and cleared my throat, wiping the tears from my eyes and went to answer the door. Xiao Mei was there with a very concerned look on her face.

"It's a blizzard. Tell me she has something to keep her warm." She walked in and looked at the coat hanger. Her eyes widened as she did, and she pointed at the pink coat that was hanging there. "That's hers, isn't it?" I nodded and picked it up.

"I need to find her. I need to." As I said that, I ran out the door after grabbing my own coat and putting it on.

**_\--YOUR POINT OF VIEW--_ **

I kept walking even though I knew I was more than likely frostbitten. The cold, icy wind cut my face and made me shiver roughly. My legs slowly buckled, and I crumpled to the ground. Because the blizzard was so strong, the snow quickly covered most of my body before I heard someone yell out my name.

"Y/N!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It sounded like... Leon? Why did he follow me? I shivered and slowly raised my head and tried to crawl towards his voice. I heard a loud gasp and footsteps running towards me. "Y/N!" Hands were picking me up and holding me to a warm body. I shivered and clung to him. As I looked up, he slowly stood up and quickly walked back to our house. Once we got there, I saw Xiao Mei standing by the door with towels and dry clothes. Leon quickly grabbed them then took me to the bedroom.

"You're going to be okay, Y/N... I promise." With that, he quickly took his shirt off and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I have to do this." As soon as he said that, he quickly stripped me so he could wrap me in the towels and dry clothes. After that, he pulled me to him and wrapped the blankets around the two of us.

"Please, Y/N. Please be all right," Leon whispered while stroking my hair. I shivered and smiled slightly.

"Y-you do love me... You came after me..." He looked at me and nodded.

"Of course. You're the world to me." I smiled and snuggled closer to him. After a while, we heard a knock on the door, and Xiao Mei walked in.

"I'm sorry... I called the ambulance for you, and they're here now..."

Leon nodded and picked me up, carefully carrying me to the door so we could go to the ambulance. All in all, it was a good way to end a fight. With us saying "I love you".


	5. Grell Sutcliff x Reader ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (just an FYI, I wrote this smut like 5 years ago. it's SUPER cringe, but it was my first time writing it, and I'm going to post all of my Wattpad one-shots on here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on December 2nd, 2015.
> 
> Word count: 748

It was odd for Ciel to say that I could do what I wanted when he and Sebastian went to visit another mansion. As I always was interested in the library, I quickly went in there. After about an hour, I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps going around the mansion. I thought it was one of the other servants, so I let it go. When I heard them come closer, I quickly closed the book and slowly walked over to the door.

"Who's there?" Hopefully, it would be Mey Rin or even Finny, but when I cracked open the door, I only saw a blur of red passing by then turning around when they heard the door open. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Grell Sutcliff, the reaper that always hung around trying to get to Sebastian. He pouted and walked over.

"Where's Bassy? I've looked all over for him, but I can't find him," Grell whined, giving me a puppy-dog look. I smiled slightly and opened the door even more.

"He's gone right now. He and Lord Ciel left for the day." Grell pouted and crossed his arms while stomping into the library, plopping down on the chair right beside the one I was sitting on. I smiled more and walked back in to sit down again. As I continued reading, Grell huffed and pouted. I looked over at him and giggled slightly. He looked back at me in confusion.

"What?! I'm bored..." he said while pouting at me. I smiled and shrugged. He got up from his chair and got on his knees in front of me. I blushed and tilted my head.

"Wh-what are you doing, Grell?"

He smirked slightly and rested his cheek against my thigh, while lowly mumbling, "I said I'm bored." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Will you entertain me?"

I squeaked when he turned his head and lightly nipped my skin. He grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth. As he did that, I bit my lip and pulled his face to mine. As soon as he was close enough, I quickly and roughly kissed him. He answered with a rough kiss of his own and pulled me closer. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck, which he responded to by picking me up and carrying me to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He laid me down on my back then kissed my neck. I moaned slightly and arched my back to be closer to him. He chuckled and ran his hand up my hip then brought my shirt out from the waistband of my skirt. I blushed as he then ran his hand slowly up my shirt. As soon as he was to my chest, he smirked and bit my neck, drawing blood. I screamed slightly before he covered my mouth with his free hand then worked two fingers in so I would suck on them. I blushed as I ran my tongue around them, feeling him shiver as I did. Grell smirked and licked up the blood while tweaking my nipple. I moaned lightly around his fingers and pulled his coat off of his shoulders.  
"Hmm, do you want to continue this? I hope you know what will happen if you say yes~" Grell whispered into my ear, licking the shell afterwards. I moaned quietly and nodded. He grinned and unbuttoned my shirt, kissing my chest over my bra. As he did that, I gasped and arched my back, pressing my breasts against him. He smirked and unclipped my bra, dropping it to the floor beside his feet. I moaned even louder when Grell licked a warm streak up one of my breasts, nibbling and sucking on my excited bud. He smirked and quickly stripped us both of our remaining clothing. His crimson eyes looked at my face, looking for confirmation. I quickly nodded, and he slid in. We both moaned loudly and pulled the other closer. He quickly started to thrust, and I moaned. As time went by, he thrusted faster and harder. I gasped and pulled him closer with my legs.   
He grunted and mumbled out, "I'm close..." I nodded and agreed. He bit his lip and climaxed, me following right behind. Grell panted and grinned as he kissed me gently. I smiled.  
"That was amazing, Grell..." He grinned and nodded.  
  
Little did we know... Poor Finnian was standing right outside the door...


	6. Castiel x Reader Songfic :) :'( <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'Beam Me Up' by Pink, and I thought Hmm. This would be a good song for Castiel! It sounds like she wrote it about him anyways! So this was written! I hope it's worth the 4-5 months I spent writing this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on May 31, 2016.
> 
> Word Count: 2208

_**WARNINGS: SUICIDE AND SELF-HARM.** _

If he wasn't who he was, and if I wasn't who I am, maybe we could have followed our dreams. We could have started a family, living in the country. They would probably have his beautiful blue eyes.....

I sighed as I got up from my bed. It never did anything to think about Castiel. He never visited any of us anymore. No matter how much Sam, Dean, and I prayed. It always hurt when I thought about the "what ifs". It was like a stab of cold right into my heart. Every day now had the same schedule: eat, sleep, hope, and pray.  
"Y/N, you can't do this to yourself. He _will_ visit. We just don't know when," Sam put his hand on my shoulder then pulled me into a hug as he tried to comfort me. I sighed as I pulled away.  
"I know, Sam. But the least he could do is tell us how he is." He nodded sadly then left the room. I frowned and went into the private place that nobody except me knew about. It was just this little space that I built behind my closet, but it worked. As I sat there, I started to sketch Castiel's wings while praying to him to see me. When I heard Sam and Dean doing their own things, I started to slightly shiver. I looked around and then heard fluttering. After I turned, all I could see was the intense blue eyes that could only belong to one person.  
"Casti-" I started to exclaim before he covered my mouth.  
"Y/N, I'm not supposed to be here. I only have a minute before the others find out," Castiel quickly explained before gently pulling into a hug. "I just needed to check on you. Are you all right?" As he held me, I had started to cry without noticing. I took his face between my hands and studied every detail that I could remember. He slightly smiled and leaned into my touch.  
"I understood that you had some things you wanted to talk about," Cas whispered, as if he was trying to not break the magic of our comfortable silence. I looked deep into his eyes and couldn't think of a single thing.  
"I thought I did..... I can't think of anything right now, though." He nodded in understanding and slowly and lovingly kissed my forehead. I knew that meant he had to leave soon. I teared up again and shook my head.  
"Don't leave," I pleaded, grabbing onto the sleeves on his trenchcoat tightly. "Don't. You can stay here. With me." He sighed and gently took my hands away.  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I can't. I have work to do with the angels." He stood up, but I quickly grabbed him.  
"Cas, that's _always_ your excuse! When are you coming home for _GOOD?!_ I want a family with you, but I can't if you're always gone....." By this time, I had started sobbing without me noticing yet again. Castiel frowned as he took me into his arms again.  
"I know, and I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm trying my best to escape the angels' hold. I know how much mothering a child means to you. As soon as I can, I'll come back." He extended his wing as much as he could and plucked one long, black feather off, handing it to me. "Whenever you need me, just run a finger down this and pray to me." I clutched it like it was a life ring and nodded. Castiel hugged me again and gently kissed me one last time. I sighed and wiped away my tears. When I looked into his eyes again, he seemed sad. He ran a hand down my hair then disappeared. I looked down sadly at the feather in my hands. After sitting there for a while, I came out of my thoughts to hear one of the guys frantically yelling my name while running around. I numbly stood up and left my special place. As soon as I left my closet, Dean looked over with fear clear in his eyes.  
"Where the _hell_ were you?! You were gone for more tha-" He saw the feather in my hands and stopped short. "He visited you? Cas visited you?"  
I nodded slowly and sat down on my bed. He sighed and sat beside me.  
"Sam, I found her! She's in here."  
Sam quickly ran in and sighed out of relief. Dean frowned and looked between Sam, the feather, and me. The younger brother followed the other's gaze, and his eyes glazed over as he frowned at what seemed to be the blasphemous object wrapped in my fingers.  
"So Cas visited you, but not us," Sam said. I sighed and nodded. He leaned on my doorway and ran a hand over his face. "Why now? Why leave us in the dark for so long?" I shrugged and looked at the floor. Sam and Dean had been my best friends ever since they saved my sister from a shifter. Sadly, that meant her husband and baby had died. My sister and I were the only ones alive, so we only had each other. When we met the Winchesters, and they took us in, we were shocked yet ecstatic. So we went hunting with them.  
A few years later, I lost my last family member. After that, I went numb. The boys tried everything they could to bring me back to reality, but nothing worked. One day, I woke up to a man in a trench coat staring at me. I screamed, and he stepped back with wide, beautiful blue eyes. That was a year ago.  
I sighed and curled up on my bed. The two brothers shared a frown and sat on either side of me.  
"Y/N..... We need to get him to stay if you're just going to sulk all the time," Dean mumbled, followed by a yelp of pain and Sam scolding him. I smiled slightly and nodded.  
"I promise I won't mope all the time. Just most of it." Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. Sam just chuckled and gently stroked my hair. I sniffled and curled up more. The brothers sighed and stood up after giving me one last comforting gesture.  
Sam softly said, "We'll leave you alone for now. Don't do anything stupid." He chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile and nods. With that, he left the room, Dean following.  
I spent the rest of the night watching the sky and clutching the feather. The only thing I could see was Castiel's beautiful face. Over the past year that I've fallen in love with him, he always had an air of innocence that the brothers and I loved to tease him about. As I thought of all the memories with Castiel, my eyes watered up with tears of joy, sadness, pain, and fear. I sniffed and ran a finger down the spine of the downy object in my hand. Before I had even reached the bottom, there was a hand laid gently on my shoulder.  
"Y/N..... you only saw me hours ago." I stifled a sob and pulled him into a tight hug. He smiled reassuringly and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Please Cas. Stay with me just for tonight." He sighed and pulled me closer.  
"I will, Y/N. Now get some rest." I sniffled then nodded. As he stroked my hair and whispered into my ear, I allowed myself to slowly fall asleep.

3rd Person POV

The angel watched her sleep peacefully, saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be there for her when she woke up. Her breath was quiet and even, but to the man beside her, she was everything. He had been doing everything in his power for the past year to become free from the angels. Sadly, they had him bound too tight. He had rebelled too many times to not be under close watch at all times.  
That didn't matter to Castiel. What mattered were the three other lives in the bunker with him. He smiled gently as Y/N pulled him closer in her sleep. Her little noises as she dreamt kept Cas's heart pounding. She and the brothers were the only reasons he put up with the torturous behavior of the other angels.  
Castiel gently pulled away from Y/N's grip, kissing her head when she whined in protest.  
"I love you, Y/N," he whispered in a low voice. "I'll come back when I can." With that, he disappeared.

Y/N'S POV

The next morning, I immediately felt the missing warmth of Castiel's body.  
_Well, maybe he's in the kitchen,_ I thought to myself, trying to stay happy. That hope repeated in my head as I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen, hearing silverware clinking on plates. When I walked in, I only saw Sam and Dean.  
Since Dean was facing the door, he saw my tears first. "Whoa Y/N. Are you all right?" As he said that, Sam turned around then quickly got up to comfort me.  
"No!" I sobbed out, stopping Sam in his (moose) tracks. "This isn't right..... Cas promised me....."  
Dean frowned and got up to stand by Sam. "Promised you what, sweetheart?"  
"That he'd stay! I bet it was the angels." I quickly grabbed all the liquor and pills I could find. Both brothers widened their eyes and tried to stop me.  
"What are you doing?!" they cried out in sync. I looked at them with no more emotions in my eyes or face.  
"If they won't let Cas go, I'm going to join them. I'll become an angel for him."  
Sam grabbed my arm, "You can't do that, Y/N! He'll be back for good soon!" I laughed bitterly and shook my head.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." With that, I wrenched myself out of his grasp and quickly locked myself in my room. I grabbed my knife then went into my secret place. I could hear Sam and Dean panicking and hitting my door, but I couldn't care less. I popped the lid off the pill bottle and poured out a handful. They seemed to scream out defeat, but my agony silenced it.  
The door to my room then flew open. I gasped and ripped my sleeves up my arms. I then swallowed the pills with the alcohol, grabbed my knife and slit my wrists. The brothers were hollering out my name, but everything slowly turned back. Black like the feather.....

-IN HEAVEN-  
I walked around in confusion. I never expected Heaven to look like a huge forest. All of a sudden, a woman with red hair appeared in front of me.  
"Hello. I'm Anna. What are you doing here?" The woman tilted her head in confusion, immediately reminding me of Cas. I felt tears well up, but I swallowed them down and cleared my throat.  
"I-I'm looking for Castiel....." She scrutinized my face then widened her eyes with a gasp.  
"He won't like this. You're supposed to be alive!" I hung my head in shame and nodded. "Well, let's find him. And fast." With that, she grabbed my hand and teleported someplace new.  
When I got my balance, I looked up and saw the trench coat I knew so well. I ran over and hugged him from behind, causing him to tense up.  
"Castiel....." Anna said softly. "She joined us." He turned around slowly then gripped my shoulders, pulling me away from him.  
"Y/N! You are _not_ supposed to be here! What happened?!" He looked at me with concern, making me burst into tears.  
"I'm so sorry, Cas! I couldn't take it! S-so..... I killed myself to be with you....." He widened his eyes and looked at Anna.  
"We need to heal her body. Fast." She nodded and disappeared. Soon after, I felt a tugging sensation, pulling me down.  
"N-no! Cas! Please, I need to be with you!" He frowned and nodded. He then disappeared, and then the tugging sensation was stronger. I fought it for as long as I could, but soon I gave in.

-ON EARTH-  
As I felt the sensation of being back in my body, I could also hear voices yelling out my name. One stuck out more than the others, though. With the voice, an image of blue eyes and dark hair formulated in my mind. _Castiel._  
I slowly opened my eyes to see the brothers, Castiel, and Anna staring at me worriedly. When they realized I was awake, Sam and Dean hugged me and sniffed back tears. Anna smiled gently at Castiel.  
"You are free to go, brother," she whispered. "Take care of this one." He nodded, and then she teleported away.  
Sam and Dean had pulled away and were smiling slightly at Castiel.  
Dean chuckled and pushed the angel gently towards me. "She's all yours, man." He and Sam got up and left my not-so-secret secret place. I looked over into the blue eyes of the man beside me, surprised to see he was crying as he pulled me into a hug.  
"Never do that again, Y/N."  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
"I won't. I will never leave your side again. I love you."  
  



	7. Castiel x Angel!Reader ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on May 31, 2017
> 
> Word Count: 690

Castiel always had amazed me. The way he could stand up to our Father the way he did..... And for some mortal men. It wasn't like they weren't important, though. They _are_ the vessels for our brother Michael and our fallen brother Lucifer. I just never understood why they were so important to Castiel. Then I would always wonder why he was so important to me.....  
Angels aren't supposed to feel this way. I know this because I asked Father. We're not supposed to feel the mortal emotions such as jealousy, anger, hurt, and love. That didn't seem to matter to my heart. Whenever I heard Castiel's name, my face would instantly break into a smile, and my heart would flutter. The others seemed to have noticed, so they would always raise an eyebrow when they saw me smile. When it became a problem, they knew they had to say something about it.  
Anabiel came up to me one day and requested that I would talk to her. Since I knew she was one that cured idiocy in Father's creations, I became worried. That must have shown on my face because she immediately reassured me.  
"It's nothing bad, Y/N. The others and I are just wondering why you smile when we bring up Castiel." I blushed slightly and shrugged my shoulders gently.  
"I'm not sure. It's like my body doesn't want to cooperate. I don't know how I'm feeling these things without a vessel, but somehow I am." She nodded her head then sighed lightly. I tilted my head in confusion. "What is it, Anna? Is there something wrong with me?" She shook her head and frowned.  
"I'm not sure, Y/N. We will figure it out as soon as we can." With that, she left me on my own. I frowned and went to my personal Heaven. As I looked around, I noticed the sky was as blue as Castiel's beautiful eyes..... I mean..... Like the regular sky on Earth. I sighed and shook my head sadly, looking down at the ground. He was always on my mind.  
"Y/N?" I quickly turned around, hearing the deep voice that I knew only belonged to one angel. Castiel. The angel in his signature trench coat looked as handsome as always. I smiled slightly and walked over to him. "I need to talk to you, Y/N."  
My heart dropped. He knew. "Umm, wh-what about?"  
He took a step closer and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. I blushed deep red and tilted my head in confusion. He smiled lightly. "Us. Anabiel came to me after speaking to you. She explained a bit about how you feel." He was standing so close to me now. My heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I took a step back and looked away.  
"Y-yeah..... It's odd. I don't have a vessel. How do I feel this way? Please explain it to me, Castiel." He seemed hurt that I moved away.  
"Well, when I was on Earth, I learned a bit about feelings, and what you're feeling _is_ love. And I know that I love you as well." I blushed deeply from his words, and he smiled. "I want to show you something."  
He took my hand and led me to his heaven, which wasn't normal for angels to do. You don't show another your heaven unless they're a part of it. Castiel looked forward, smiling slightly and holding my hand gently. As I glanced down at our intertwined fingers, he transported us. When I looked up again, we were in a meadow that I didn't recognize. Castiel looked into my eyes deeply.  
"Whenever I need to compose myself, I come here where memories of you help me. You're my Heaven."  
My face flushed deep red as he spoke, him coming closer to me again. Castiel smiled as he leaned in, glancing at my lips. I gasped for breath and then set my lips on his, not knowing what to do next.  
Castiel smiled and kissed me back, pulling me closer.

_Finally._


	8. Fem!Dean x Male!Reader :'(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the song "Whiskey Lullaby", and since Dean will be a female, I'm changing his name to Deanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on July 14, 2018.
> 
> Word Count: 1209

**WARNING: SUICIDE BY MAIN CHARACTERS**

It had been going on for weeks. I would get a message for Deanna telling me to pick her up from the bar of the night. Whenever I got there, I would have to see some asshole sucking on her neck or trying to swallow her face whole. I never understood why I had to pick her up and not Sam. _Sam_ was her brother, not the hunter that was hopelessly in love with her. I think she knew, and she just liked to use it to her advantage. Torture me.

I sighed as I walked into the bar yet again. It didn't take long for me to recognize her drunken laugh, and I frowned as I walked over to Deanna and her toy for the night. They didn't notice me until I cleared my throat loudly.

Deanna looked over and grinned. "Y/N! My knight in shining armour!" She untangled herself from the lucky guy and immediately clung to me, giggling. "I'm glad I can count on you!" I sighed and shook my head, dragging her to the car.

When we got to the hotel we were staying at, Sam came out to help Deanna into the room. I must have looked especially miserable because he made sure to smile softly at me.

"She'll figure it out sometime, Y/N. You just need to be patient..."  
I sighed and nodded. "I think I'm gonna hit one of the bars tonight."  
He frowned slightly and nodded, carrying Deanna into the hotel room. I kicked away a pebble as I looked down, getting into the car and driving off to the nearest bar I could find. I spent hours in that damn bar just drinking. I looked around at the women to see if any of them could help me forget Deanna, but her smiling kept popping up in my mind. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I wasn't able to wait anymore. It had been years.  
I paid for my drinks and stared at my car, deciding to walk back to the hotel. The air felt cold against my flushed cheeks, but I couldn't feel anything. When I got back to the hotel, I opened the back of the Impala, looking at the assortment of weapons against all kinds of monsters and demons. My hands seemed to move on their own as they grabbed the small pistol and its bullets. My legs weren't my own as they moved to get another hotel room, hiding the pistol in my jeans. I looked down at the body that wasn't mine anymore as I wrote the letter to Sam and Deanna, apologizing and asking to be put to rest under my favourite willow tree. Tears stained the paper as I set it aside, reaching for the gun with a shaking hand. I pulled out a picture of Deanna and me from my wallet, smiling slightly through my tears. I wanted the last face I saw to be hers...

BANG

*Third Person*

Sam and Deanna bolted awake, looking at each other in shock and fear. They got up and started looking around, like many others at the hotel had.

But they found the room first.

There was no mistaking Y/N's outfit from just earlier that day, now slightly blood-spattered. They both stared in shock, confused as to why Y/N would ever do this. It was Deanna that noticed the note crumpled up by his body.

She bit her lip and shakily picked it up, reading it aloud for her and Sam, "Sam, Deanna, I'm so sorry for this. I just can't live this lie anymore. I'm tired of seeing the woman I love be with everyone but me. Remember that old willow tree back in Nebraska? I want to be buried there. We spent two months in that town, and I spent every night under that tree. Oh, and Deanna? The woman in the picture with me? I'll love her until I die."  
Deanna's hands were shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes had filled with tears by the end of the letter. She sank to her knees and shook her head, looking up at Sam, who was clenching his jaw and crying silently.

Her voice cracked. "Why? Why did he have to do this?" Sam sighed and kneeled beside his sister, hugging her tightly. The letter was a crumpled ball between them. Deanna bit her lip and slowly reached out for the picture, taking it and holding it close to her chest. Sam frowned and slowly stood up, pulling Deanna up with him.

"We have to leave, Deanna... We need to honour his wishes..." She looked down and nodded slowly, holding onto the picture tightly.

A couple years later

It had been two years to the day since Y/N's suicide. Deanna was always emotional now, but she was especially emotional around this time. Sam sighed quietly and ran a hand through his hair. Deanna had been spending all her time at bars getting drunk; not to have fun, but to forget. He realized that she blamed herself for Y/N's death, no matter how much he and Castiel told her it wasn't her fault.

Sam jumped slightly as Deanna stumbled into the house. They had moved to the town in Nebraska so they could always be close to the willow tree. They had even built a house right beside it. Sam frowned as Deanna walked past him, the stench of whiskey following her. But he knew better to talk to her about it. The last time he had tried to, she had screamed at him so loudly, the neighbours called the cops.

He sighed as the door to her room was slammed and locked. He didn't know what he could do for her anymore.

Deanna felt she didn't deserve the help. She thought she was the reason Y/N killed himself two years ago, and he still haunted her dreams. Maybe if she had just given him a chance...

She wiped the tears from her eyes yet again and pulled out the picture she had "gotten" from him that day. Deanna gently ran a finger down Y/N's face. If only...

Deanna sighed and grabbed the whiskey bottle on her bedside table, quickly downing the contents. With that liquid courage running through her, she grabbed her gun she kept in case of intruders, supernatural or not. Deanna bit her lip looking at the picture again, the laughing face of both her and Y/N together finally breaking her. With the picture held close to her chest, she took a deep breath and brought the gun up to her head...

BANG

Sam tensed up, dropping the salad he was making for them. He quickly ran to Deanna's room and tried to get in, yelling in frustration at her locked door. When he broke down her door, he froze with shock.  
"No... Not you too..." Sam kneeled by the bed, tears streaming down his face. "Now I don't have anyone..."

He looked down, the picture catching his gaze. Sam gently took it from his sister's hand, looking at the worn edges. Sam sighed quietly, standing up and mentally preparing to bury her by the one she loved. The one who loved her. Right under the willow in the backyard.


	9. (Platonic) TFW x Reader ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on November 17, 2018.

I woke up with a jolt as I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen. Since I'd been stabbed before, I knew how much it hurt, but this felt 100 times worse. I groaned as I moved, checking the calendar. When I saw what day it was, I groaned quietly. I had put a small mark on it, showing the beginning of my monthly. The Winchester brothers and Castiel didn't know I got it because they thought I was born male, which I really wish I had been. I bound my chest, had my hair short, and made sure I was fit so my body didn't give me away.  
I sighed as I walked into the bathroom, grabbing the bag I kept my... _toiletries_ in. My eyes widened as I felt around and found nothing.  
"Oh, no no no," I mumbled, holding it wide open and looking inside. "Fuck! Shit! No!"  
I groaned and walked back into my room, searching everywhere to see if I had any hidden. My eyes filled with tears when my searches came up empty. I had _nothing._ Another cramp ran through me and made me gasp from the pain as I crumpled over. There was no way I wanted the brothers or angel to know my secret, but I would have to at least ask Dean if I could borrow Baby. Groaning, I walked to the kitchen to see all three of them sitting at the table. When they saw me, they all seemed to become really concerned.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Sam asked, getting up and walking over. I shook my head and quickly wiped my eyes.  
"I need to get some supplies. Like, _now._ " Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded, getting up as well. I frowned slightly and went to get my shoes. As I walked out, I could hear them whispering to each other.  
When we got in the car, I winced and curled up, holding my lower abdomen. Castiel frowned and tilted his head.  
"Did you get hurt, Y/N?" I groaned and shook my head again. "No. Now please drop it." He nodded slightly and looked out his window as Dean drove.  
As soon as Dean parked, I ran inside, hoping to get my things and pay for them before they caught up to me. But of course, Cas had to cheat and apparate in front of me. I jumped and growled quietly.  
"Damn it, Cas! Come on!" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, glancing behind him at the feminine products. He noticed and turned around.  
"Y/N, why are you shopping for these?" He looked back at me in confusion, it quickly turning back to concern when he saw the tears in my eyes. I looked down.  
"Because I need them. I'm on my period, and I ran out. I-I didn't want you to find out..." I wiped away the tears running my cheeks. "I just wanted you to think I was actually a man."  
Cas frowned and hugged me gently. "No matter what body you were born in, you _are_ a man. I don't feel any differently now that I know." I slowly hugged him back and cried quietly on his shoulder. After a while, my tears stopped. Cas smiled slightly. "I'll make sure the brothers don't find out until you're ready to tell them." I nodded and smiled as he disappeared, grabbing the things I needed and going to pay for them.

*Couple Months Later*  
Even after Castiel learned my secret, he never treated me differently. He let me go on hunts and protect myself. But one day he trusted me too much. We were hunting a werewolf, but it turned out there were more than one. They got us to split up and then they cornered me. Before the others were able to find me, the biggest werewolf slashed at my stomach and chest, leaving three long scratches deep in my skin. I grunted and fell to my knees, holding my torso.  
My vision started to fade to black as Sam and Dean ran over to me, killing the werewolves and kneeling by me.  
"Y/N, hang in there! Cas will be here soon, and he'll help you!" I shook my head as Sam tried to comfort me. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. I heard both brothers praying to Castiel, and then I felt the sensation that always came with teleporting.  
I grunted and gripped my stomach. One of the brothers started to pull up my shirt, and through my pain, I tried to keep it on me. I opened my eyes slightly and frowned, shaking my head.  
"N-no, don't. Please... Y-you can't know..." I teared up and looked away. Sam frowned and gently pulled my hands away from my shirt.  
"Y/N, I need to check your wounds. They look really bad." I winced and closed my eyes tightly, nodding slowly. He carefully pulled off my shirt and frowned. "What is this?"  
I cried quietly. "It's my binder. I-it flattens my chest..." Sam frowned and nodded slowly.  
"I need to take it off, too. I'm sorry." I whimpered quietly.

"Sam, I have fucking _boobs._ I'm not a guy!"  
He shook his head. "You are. So what that you have the wrong body? You are what you are. Now _please_ let me look at your wounds."  
I wiped my eyes and winced, nodding. Dean walked in with the first-aid kit, frowning and kneeling by us. I glanced over at him and sighed quietly.  
"Did you hear us?" He nodded and took my hand, squeezing gently. "So what do you think?" He scoffed quietly.  
I smiled slightly then winced yet again as Sam started stitching up my wounds. "So you guys really don't care?"  
Dean shook his head. "Nah, we still love you. And we always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was kinda personal since I'm a trans male, and I really like having love and acceptance. And since I don't get it from a lot of my family members, I like to get it from fictional characters. And since not a lot of fanfic writers have trans people, I wrote a one-shot. So this is for all the LGBT+ people that want to feel that love, acceptance, and appreciation. I love you!


	10. Connor (DBH) x Reader Songfic :'(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one-shot, you kinda replace Hank. You're the one that works with Connor instead of him. You're in your late 20s in the imagine, but you still have the same attitude as Hank for a while. Also, I don't really remember the timeline of the game, so it's probably really off. Please keep that in mind and don't judge me too harshly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted to Wattpad on January 9, 2019.
> 
> Word Count: 1758

**WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

I had always hated androids. I never bought one because I felt people relied on them too much. So when I heard one would be helping on the deviant case, I got pissed.  
I stormed into Captain Fowler's office, slamming the android's file down. "You're seriously gonna make me work with a hunk of plastic?! You know how I feel about them!"  
He looked up at me, a bored expression on his face. "Look, he's supposed to be really good at finding data and clues. So we're gonna give it a try."  
I groaned and shook my head, walking out and grumbling as I went back to my desk. As I sat down, I saw an attractive brunette walking towards me. My eyebrow raised as I looked him over, making a face when I saw the blue details on his jacket. It was the android.  
"Excuse me, but are you, Lieutenant Y/L/N?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at the nameplate on my desk. He looked at it and nodded, looking back at me. "Lt. Y/L/N, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife. I hope I'm able to help you with this case."  
I scoffed quietly and waved toward the desk by mine. "Nobody's using that one. Go ahead and look through the files we already have." He nodded slightly before sitting down, connecting to the files and looking through them. I glanced over at him again, shaking my head slightly. There was no way he'd be able to help... He was just a stupid android.  
Not long after that, we had to leave to a crime scene where there was apparently a deviant. When we got to the house, I looked at Connor, making a face. "Just stay in the car. I don't want you getting in my way." He nodded slightly and looked straightforward as I walked to the house. When I heard the door to my car open, I closed my eyes and groaned, looking back at Connor exiting it. "Damn it, android! I told you to stay in there!"  
The surrounding cops snickered quietly to themselves. I glared at them as I walked past, going inside the house and covering my nose. "Oh God, that fucking _smells._ "  
Connor walked in behind me, looking around the room before walking over to the body by the wall, kneeling by it and seeming to scan it. I raised my eyebrows as I followed him. He put two fingers in the man's blood, bringing it to his mouth and licking it.  
"Oh, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?!" I made a face and looked away quickly. "That's blood!"  
He glanced over and tilted his head. "This is how I scan things. I'm sorry I didn't warn you." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, looking around before moving to another room. "I will tell you if I find something, Lieutenant."

-TIME SKIP-  
As soon as Connor had found the deviant, we returned to the station, bringing it to the interrogation room. I sat in the hidden room with Captain Fowler, crossing my arms as I watched Connor question the deviant. While I watched him work, my eyebrow raised in appreciation. He actually was quite good at getting the needed information. He was able to get it all from the deviant, but as he left, it began to slam his head against the desk. I widened my eyes and started to leave the room before I saw that Connor was taking care of it. The sight made me stop in shock. He was doing really well.  
Fowler looked at me and smirked slightly. "You're warming up to him, aren't you?"  
I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Just because I think he did well at his job on this case doesn't mean I'm 'warming up to him'. It just means he did well."  
He chuckled to himself and shook his head. I frowned and sat down, watching Connor. If he weren't an android, I would definitely consider dating him. His eyes were a beautiful brown, and his hair always looked amazing from what I'd seen. I shook my head, scolding myself. There was no point in thinking that way. Anyways, I didn't need anyone other than my dog. I didn't need anyone in my way...  
After Connor dealt with the deviant, we went back to our desks. I plopped down in my chair and groaned when I saw the station's asshole walking over.  
Reed smirked and looked between Connor and me. "You think you did so great, didn't you? But how much did _you_ do, Y/L/N? Did this toaster do all the work?" I made a face and turned to my computer, pulling up the files and pretending to read over them. "Oh, what's the matter? Did I strike a nerve? Or is it your time of the month?"  
I growled quietly to myself, but before I could do anything, Connor stood between Reed and my desk.  
"Excuse me, but we are trying to focus on our case. If you could kindly leave Lt. Y/L/N alone, that would be greatly appreciated." Both Reed and I looked at him in surprise, a gasp escaping me as Connor leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes. "Or will I have to escort you to your desk and make sure you won't bother her again?"  
Reed shook his head quickly and backed up, going to his desk. I looked at Connor and grinned slightly.   
"That was awesome. Thank you." He nodded and smiled slightly, making my heart oddly skip a beat. When it was time to leave, I looked at Connor and tilted my head. "Do you have a place you stay?" After he shook his head, I groaned quietly and got up, grabbing my bag. "Come on. I'm gonna get a burger."  
As soon as I had ordered my burger and went to take a bite, Connor just _had_ to open his mouth. He just had to ask me questions about everything. I frowned and held up my hand.  
"Connor, please. This is the best burger joint in Detroit, and I really want to enjoy it." He nodded and looked down. But there was no way I could expect his next question.  
"Why do you hate androids so much?" I choked on my bite and coughed, taking a long drink of my coke before looking at him.  
"Wh-what? Why the hell are you asking me that?"  
"Because I want to know. I read your file, and it says you've never even bought an android."  
I frowned and shook my head. "I have my reasons." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "So you read my file. You know I'm pretty fucked up. What's your conclusion? Do you really wanna work with me?"  
He seemed to think for a minute before looking at me and smiling. "I think working with an officer with... personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features."***  
With that statement, he winked at me, and I felt my heart jump up into my throat. I cleared my throat and nodded, looking back at my burger and taking a small bite.  
As the few days we spent together passed, Connor and I became closer, our relationship turning into a friendship, and my feelings towards him becoming more romantic with every passing minute. He had been able to find Jericho, so we dressed up in disguises and started on our way there to take care of the leader.  
"Connor, stay near me, okay?" I don't want you getting hurt."  
He looked at me and smiled. "I'll be okay, Y/N. Even if this body gets too damaged, I'll come back." I bit my lip and stopped, putting a hand over my gun in my waistband.  
"C-Connor, if things go south, I still want you to leave... Please..." He stopped walking and looked at me, tilting his head. I sighed quietly and looked at him. "I know you're scanning me. What are you seeing?" He stepped closer and rested a hand on my cheek, smiling as I blushed slightly.  
"Just what I thought... You feel the same." I widened my eyes at his words, but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. I gasped quietly before kissing back, resting my hand on his.  
Our moment was sadly ruined by the sound of boots running down the tunnel towards us. I pulled away with wide eyes, looking over at Connor to make sure nothing would give away he was an android... A deviant. I bit my lip and looked down the tunnel in the direction the sound of the boots were coming from. Soon enough, a small group of soldiers with guns showed up, pointing them at us. Once I saw one prepare to shoot, my eyes widened and threw myself in front of Connor. I grunted as I felt a bullet rip through my chest, crumpling to the floor as Connor dropped beside me and the soldiers ran past us.  
Connor knelt by me as soon as they passed, holding me close. "Y/N... Why did you do that?"  
I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Because you actually made me believe again... In love, in the world... Everything." I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek, him leaning into the touch. "I never thought I would love again after my husband was killed... I made myself become numb so I wouldn't be hurt again. But my time with you changed that." He bit his lip as I winced, taking off his hat and using it to put pressure over the wound. I sighed and shook my head, closing my eyes. "It won't work, Connor... So please promise me a couple things..."  
"Of course, Y/N. Just name it." I smiled and took my hand off his cheek, putting it on his hand on my chest.  
"Take care of Sumo. And make sure you be happy. You're not just the hunk of plastic I thought you were when I first met you. You're a beautiful, complicated man. So live life as a person, not a servant." I let out a weak laugh and shook my head slowly. "Man, dying takes longer than I thought it did..."  
I felt a tear hit my skin, and it made my own eyes water. I curled up to Connor, enjoying his warmth for as long as I could. With my last breath, I let out a very soft "I love you, Connor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd A/N: Okay, so I absolutely adore the song this is loosely based on. And listening to it just made me think "oh, one of them just HAS to die". Hence this ending. I honestly almost cried myself writing it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ***The answer to the "what's your conclusion" question was a direct quote lmao I actually looked up a video of that scene so I could remember the choice with the wink. It needed to be in there lol


End file.
